robocopfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul McDaggett
Paul McDaggett was the Commander of the Urban Rehabilitators, or "Rehabs," a group hired by Omni Consumer Products to make way for the company's new Delta City project. McDaggett was willing do anything to make sure OCP's ambition came to light. He also had a partnership with Kanemitsu of OCP's parent company, the Kanemitsu Corporation. Biography McDaggett and the Rehabs fought in the Amazon War. Murder of Anne Lewis McDaggett, without mercy, was willing to do whatever it took to help clear Cadillac Heights. McDaggett, along with his Rehab team, found a group of rebels and homeless hiding in a church. McDaggett attempted to force them out until RoboCop and Officer Anne Lewis tried to stop him. After being given the chance to back off or shoot through them, McDaggett opened fire and mortally wounded Anne Lewis. RoboCop tried to shoot McDaggett, but his fourth directive would not allow him to do so. McDaggett and his men opened fire on him while McDaggett fired his assault rifle fitted with a grenade launcher into RoboCop's chest and damaged him. Finding the rebel base McDaggett managed to find the rebels' hidden headquarters with the help of an informant named Coontz, who was visiting McDaggett in a hotel room when RoboCop showed up to avenge Lewis' death. While RoboCop was distracted by Coontz, McDaggett jumped out of the window and into a passing Rehab truck. RoboCop gave chase in a pimp's pink car, but McDaggett got away by throwing a large amount of money into the road, causing a group of nearby children to block RoboCop's path. With the help of a line of androids called Otomo, sent by Kanemitsu, McDaggett and the Rehabs dealt with the rebels and captured RoboCop's technician, Dr. Marie Lazarus. Later, McDaggett went to the Detroit Police Department Metro West precinct and commanded the officers to join the Rehabs to clear out Cadillac Heights. However, the precinct's desk sergeant, Warren Reed, refused to be a part of it and threw his badge to the floor and was followed by the remaining officers. McDaggett instead decided to hire members of the Splatterpunks gang to help in the removal of the people in Cadillac Heights. Demise McDaggett later went to the OCP tower to watch the progress. He and the CEO watched as they saw the Detroit cops help the rebels and the CEO decided not to get the cops killed and decided to pull the plug, but McDaggett refused and pointed a gun at the CEO, telling him to sit down. RoboCop soon came to the aid of the rebels and went to deal with McDaggett. McDaggett summoned two Otomo androids to deal with RoboCop. Nikko Halloran and Marie Lazarus arrived and Nikko reprogrammed the Otomo androids to behead one another. McDaggett then told them that androids had fail-safe devices armed with atom bombs. RoboCop got into his flightpack and burned McDaggett's leg with the exhaust from it before exiting the tower, saving Lazarus and Nikko. McDaggett tried to stop the fail-safe device and failed, resulting in his death in the explosion. Appearances *''RoboCop 3'' Category:Individuals (film trilogy) Category:OCP personnel (film trilogy) Category:Deceased (film trilogy)